Rise of a United Pack
by Task Force 233
Summary: Humphrey and his older brother have escaped death and made it to the Western Territory in Jasper. However his older brother leaves to try and find other survivors of the pack. He doesn't remember him for a year, and believes that he's dead, his life changes when he continues to train because a war is coming. He will fight for his family, love, and friends to end the war.
1. Chapter 1

**A new day and new story that I've been planning for a couple of months already. This is a new Alpha and Omega that I wanted to do and I'm hoping that this one will be a good one. So hopefully many of you guys that read this will enjoy it. To those that don't, if you don't like it then don't read it. I will ignore hateful comments and other** **disrespectful comments. I don't own Alpha and Omega just a fan of the movie.**

* * *

Location: Near Western Pack territory

A young wolf was running through the field carrying another young wolf on his back, but tears were in both of their eyes as they saw their parents being murdered by an enemy pack that they've been at war with for decades now. Most of their pack members were either dead or escaped from the enemy's attack. All they could do right now was to find a neutral pack that will accept them or find a place of their own and fight for survival. The enemy attack was more of a massacre then an invasion. The wolf that was running spoke to the one on his back. "Ya okay little brother?" The wolf on his back nodded and said. "I'm fine Michael. We got to find the Western pack because our parents made a deal with the leaders to allow us to stay if anything happens to them. We got to find them and hope that they will accept us." Michael responded. "Ah'm sure they will Humphrey. Ah'm sure they will." Michael is a dark brown furred brown eyes wolf and one of the survivors of the Ranger pack. His younger brother Humphrey a grey fur ice blue eyes wolf is the other survivor of the pack as well. Michael however wasn't going to stay with Humphrey when they find the Western territory, he has to break his brother's promise and leave and find any other survivors of the pack and they had to reunite them again in order to save the pack name.

Humphrey was beginning to fall asleep as the brothers were getting closer to the Western territory. Michael continued to walk through the field but picked up the pace a bit, he wasn't sure if the enemy was following them. He kept checking his surroundings making sure they were not being followed at all. For now they weren't being followed but Michael had to find any other survivors once he leaves his young brother at the Western pack.

After traveling for over four hours Michael made it to the border of the Western territory. Michael saw some alpha males patrolling the border line and he needed to get to them and tell them that he needs to see the pack leader right away and give out the news of what has happened.

Nearly an hour later Michael was looking at his young brother but with sadness as he watched Humphrey sleep. They both were in a den thanks to Winston the pack leader accepting them both into the pack. Winston is a grey fur blue eyes alpha male pack leader wolf and very loyal. It was already now night time, but he had to leave immediately to find any other survivors of their pack right away. He softly spoke to his brother. "Ah'm sorry little brother, but Ah have to leave ya 'ere so Ah can try ta find any other of our pack members that might've survived the attack. Ah have ta break our promise but it's tha only way to ensure our survival. Our mother an' father would have done tha some fer us if they were still around. Ah know you'll be very sad when Ah'm not around but Ah have ta go so that we get can our members back an' be ready for war. Ah have a plan that we'll use once Ah return. This promise Ah will not break. Ah promise that ah will return ta ya mah little brother an' protect ya jus like our parents did fer us." He used one of his claws and began to write something down on the dirt for Humphrey to read when he wakes up in the morning.

After finishing up writing and important message for Humphrey, Michael looks at him one last time with tears in his eyes and leaves the den. Michael starts a very important mission to find any other pack members that survived and bring them near the Western territory for safety, but it wasn't going to be easy at all. He had to get this done right away and try to return back to his brother as soon as possible.

3 months later

Humphrey was walking around the valley just thinking, but ever since his brother left him that message for him about what he was going to do, he was devastated. Western pack leader Winston has managed to help him coup with his brother leaving the pack to try and find any survivors. All Humphrey can do now is to wait and hope that his brother returns alive.

Humphrey has already met Winston's two daughters Kate and Lilly and his mate Eve. Kate the eldest daughter of the family is a gold brown fur, amber eyes Alpha wolf. Lilly is a white fur, purple eyes Omega wolf. Winston's mate Eve is a golden brown fur, brown eyes alpha female wolf. She is very over protective about her two daughters, but knows about Humphrey's family and where they come from. She learned a lot about them before joining the Western Pack when she was young. She believes that Humphrey is very important to this pack now even though she heard that his older brother left to try and find any survivors of their pack. She some how believes that Humphrey has been chosen by fate to be the next leader of the Western Pack.

Humphrey still was in training but with out his parents it would be close to impossible for him to train with out them. However during his sleeps he some how got to see them again. While he sleeps in his mind they were helping him to unlock his power since the Ranger pack and the Loyalist pack had special abilities that surpass any Alpha in a battle. They were trained to control their powers and what abilities that they know and what they can learn down the line.

During the first three months being in the pack, Kate has been showing Humphrey around the territory and explain things to him. She started to take a liking to him when he came to the Western Territory. Humphrey still needed to be by himself since he couldn't do anything at the moment. It's already been very hard for him to be on his own, their were times that he believes that his brother is dead.

Only one thing that he remembers hearing from his father when he spoke to the pack back then. "We are all family together. Our closest ally is from a far away land in Siberia. Our ancestors came here from Siberia to create this pack in order to fight this war that we are in. Our enemy is strong but when our time comes, we'll end it once and for all!" The entire pack chanted out. "URA!" Humphrey's father continued on. "You all remember what happens if the pack falls?" All the wolves nodded and Humphrey's spoke. "Our law goes as how our ancestors said, we will not support any other pack laws if any of us survive from any attack that we could take. We don't ever support any pack laws from any other pack unless they are our ally, or get them to join the Ranger pack and our laws."

Never follow any other pack law from another pack that he would join, unless it's an ally that supports them. Humphrey follows these words that are in his mind. His father's voice continues to haunt him now.

2 months later

Humphrey was walking through the woods. He can see the leaves fall of the trees and others that were still changing color. Humphrey heard about Kate going to Alpha school very soon he was sad about that he knows that Kate has to do what she has to do. His memories of his brother were fading away from him now. He doesn't even remember how he looks now. All he can see was the attack of his pack and the fall of his territory going through his mind.

As he continued to walk around the woods a couple of his friends came by to see him. The three wolves were Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They were Omegas and always liked to have fun. Humphrey hangs out with them from time to time, but he mainly focuses on training and be ready for the war that is going to come in the future.

After a couple of hours of going through the woods Humphrey was at the river in training swimming against the current. The water temperature was very cold but somehow Humphrey has gotten use to the cold water. This was a very important training exercise that he remembers doing this training exercise when he was little. Humphrey needs to keep his focus and prepare for the enemy even if they are looking for him.

90 minutes later Humphrey got out and shook off any excess water that was on him. After that he began to walk back to his den to get some rest since he was tired at the moment after swimming against the current. Kate told him to meet him before she leaves for Alpha School which happens to be in two days. He was thinking what she was going to say to him because Winston offered him to go as well, but he declined the offer saying that his family is helping him out with his training. Since his pack don't go by ranks at all, they are all fighters and if any of his fellow pack mates did survive and are out their somewhere in Canada or down south in the states.

Arriving at his den Humphrey began to stretch his body out before resting. He noticed some wolves passing by his den, mostly just enjoying the day since it was warm right now. Humphrey lied down and placed his head on top of his two front paws and closed his eyes to try and get some rest at the moment.

Three hours later Humphrey woke up and yawned, he stretched his muscles and limbs out. After that he got up and headed outside once again and began to walk around the territory for now since their wasn't much at the moment. He then heard Winston call him and he looked and told him that their was some caribou for him to eat right now at the feeding grounds for him to have right now before his alpha pack mates return from the hunt. He thanked him and headed towards the feeding grounds to eat what food was left for him to have before the hunt ends.

Humphrey arrived at the feeding grounds and saw two caribou already and picked one to eat. He began to eat and then another flashback was going through him and the memory was of the attack by the enemy, the fall of his territory. Some how the only way to stop this horrible memory is to take out the leader who is responsible for attack his family and his pack.

Humphrey finished eating after 40 minutes and headed off. He needs to keep his focus and not loose his mind on that horrible memory. He continued to stroll through the territory and was heading near the border line of the Western and Eastern Territory and he was looking down at the Eastern Territory, he believes that the Western pack is going to unite by a marriage unless he can get them to untie with the Ranger pack and he can try and get them ready for the war that is coming.

He has a lot going through his mind, and he needs to get this figured out soon, or the Ranger pack will fall completely. Humphrey continued to look at the Eastern Territory for some time until he saw some Eastern wolves that appear to be Alphas and were looking for food and they were heading for the border line. Humphrey knows that if they cross without approval, they have broken the truces with the Western pack and they've declared war. As they were closing in on the border line, Humphrey speaks out. "Hold it right there." The Alpha wolves look at Humphrey and are confused at what he meant. He continued on. "You Alphas cannot cross the border, if you do. You have broken the truce with the Western pack and have declared war on them." One of the Alpha males spoke. "We have no choice, were running out of food due to our hunts and our pack leader has been forcing us to get all the food as possible." Humphrey responded. "Cross the border line and I will take you all out. I don't think you know but I'm from the Ranger pack. Give this warning to your pack leader. If any other wolves that cross through the border I will have no choice but to take out each Eastern wolf that crosses into the Western Territory and try to hunt in the Western territory." The Eastern wolves that were their gulped and nodded. They immediately returned turned around and headed back with this message for the pack leader.

Humphrey returned back to his den after having his talk with some of the Eastern wolves and sending them that warning message to their pack leader. He continues to see the horrible memories of his pack and the attack they continue to plague his mind, he doesn't want to be affected by this too much or it could get worse.

2 days later

Humphrey just woke up and stretched out his body. It was still dark out but knows that in couple of hours dawn will come and the sun will rise. He had to get to the place where Kate said to meet her. She told him about a den that was near the border of the Western territory to the west which is next to a small river. It was very cold out but Humphrey was use to it due to being part Russian and having thicker fur then the wolves in Canada. He felt warm and headed out of his den and began to walk to the west.

It didn't take him long to reach the den where Kate is expected to be at. When he checked inside the den, Kate wasn't inside. He expected that she was on her way right now. He looked at the river and saw the moon reflecting off the water and he was smiling right now. He began to sit down and look at the river just looking at the refection of the moon.

Kate was close to the den that she asked Humphrey to meet her as she was walking to the place, she was thinking about her training when she leaves for Alpha School today. As Kate approached the den, she saw Humphrey sitting near the river. She walked up next to him and sits down as well. Humphrey knows that she's next to him and speaks. "Morning Kate." She responds. "Morning." She looks at the reflection of the moon as well and was impressed on how bright it is right now.

Kate slowly nudged up to Humphrey and rested her head on the side of his neck and Humphrey adjusted himself to this. He was a bit surprised at this but didn't want to ruin the moment with Kate since she will be leaving in a few hours.

After of sitting for about 20 minutes they both go inside the den and Kate speaks. "Humphrey theirs something that I want to tell you." Humphrey looks at her and responds. "What is it?" She continues on. "Well, ever since you came here to the territory you had a big heart and didn't give up on who you wanted to become. That's what I like about you so much." Humphrey began to blush at this as Kate continued on. "When we began to hang out the first time we meet. I started to develop feelings for you and I didn't know how to get them out, but at least I'm able to tell you this." Kate was blushing and looking away. Humphrey asked her. "What are you trying to say?" Kate looks at him and speaks. "Humphrey... I... love you." Humphrey was in shock and his mouth was wide open after hearing this. He didn't want to mess this day up with her. He smiled at her and spoke. "Kate, ever since I came here, I was struggling with the loss of my pack. I don't remember who brought me here now, but I believe that he or she is still out there. When I met you I thought that I would have a chance to keep my pack name alive. I hope that we can be together. I love you Kate, I'll protect you from the dangers that can possibly lie ahead for us in the future."

Kate was blushing at this, but was also smiling at this she now was very happy to hear what Humphrey has said to her. They both hugged each other and held on to each other for now since their wasn't much to do right now since it was still dark out, but dawn wasn't too far behind.

A couple of hours later Kate woke up and looked outside and saw the sun was close to rising. She then looked back down and saw that she was on top of Humphrey and that he was still asleep, she decided to wake him up since it was almost time for her to leave. She started to nuzzle his chest and Humphrey slowly opened his eyes. He looked at her and smiled, they both had to return to main den area since Kate's parents will soon be up and about. They got ready since their wasn't anything else for them to say right now not until Spring. They both began to walk back to the main area and Kate leaned up agains Humphrey during their walk back.

As the sun rose the rest of the Western Pack woke up. Kate arrived just in time to see both her parents are up and about. They both were preparing for the travel to Alpha School and Kate needed to get ready for it as well. Humphrey already was at his den since he was going to train very soon as well. He remembers what his father told him that they all train on the outskirts of the territory and use their surroundings as the training grounds through out the winter.

A couple of hours later Kate and her parents were ready to go, Humphrey was talking to Winston right now. Winston spoke. "I'm sure you'll be find on your own. You have a lot that is coming your way." Humphrey nodded, he can tell that Winston was holding something back and was able to read his mind clearly thanks to the training of his parents. He spoke. "You made a deal with the Eastern pack leader a long time ago did you?" Winston was in shock when he heard this. He wanted to deny what he said but he could hold it forever. He nodded and Humphrey spoke. "You don't need to tell, until you return in Spring. I can tell you this. A war is coming and both the Western and Eastern Territories are now in danger. I sense the enemy knows where I am and will kill anyone here that stand in their way. You have to promise me this. What ever deal you made has to be destroyed. My parents told me this in my mind not too long while I was asleep. I need both packs to unite and help me out to finish what my ancestors started." Winston looked at him and realized that he's right. Humphrey's parents told him this about the enemy attacking other packs that support the Ranger pack. They will kill anyone that supports them. He knows that becoming part with the Ranger pack will give them the advantage that they need for the survival of the Western and Eastern territories that are now in danger of this enemy that they have no idea who they are and what their strategies are.

Winston nodded his head and said to Humphrey. "Alright, if what your parents said is true, then we are all in danger now. It's not going to be easy to try and convince the Eastern pack leader to unite, but he has to understand who you are and where you came from. I want you to be next to me when we talk to him when Spring comes. Be ready for that." Humphrey nodded and Winston signaled the young Alpha trainees to follow his lead. Humphrey watched the group leave and he prepared himself as well for his winter training which is his favorite part of the training that he did back in the old territory.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope some of you enjoyed this one. As of now this story is going to be on hold since I want to work on my other stories that need to be worked on. Until then take care, stay safe and when the time comes I will have a new chapter down. Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The long wait is over for this Alpha and Omega. I been busy with a lot things plus writing the other chapters that I've been working on my other stories. Well hopefully this one will be good. I've been planning this one out for sometime, and I think that many of you may enjoy it. Well here is the next chapter of this story.**

* * *

Winter

Outskirts of Western Territory

Humphrey waking up from his sleep looked outside the den that he created before winter arrived, he saw a lot of snow on the ground. He has improved a lot now from his training. His strength has improved, his defense has gone up, his stamina, vision, sense, speed, and stealth have also gone up. Soon he will be ready to return back to the pack, still he wasn't done yet. His powers may have grown, but he heard his father's voice that he'll not be done just yet. Their would be a couple more things to do to make sure he's at his fullest. He soon needs a mate that way he will be ready to teach his generation how to fight and defend themselves.

That would be in the future, but he knows that he'll have a family of his own. He got up and stretched his limbs and body out since he had more training to do. Before that he went out and looked at the front of his den and check for food and he saw that he still has plenty of food still for at least a few more days. He began to go through his pile of food and began to pick out his breakfast.

After eating, he went to a river and cleaned his fur. The may be extremely cold, but somehow Humphrey is used to the cold water. He jumps into the river and begins to wash his fur. It didn't take him long to get wash up and he got out and shook of the water. He still was soaked, but he began to do his training right away to warm his body up much faster.

Over an hour later Humphrey was now sitting on a hill top with his eyes closed. He felt his father's presences next to him as his father spoke to him in his mind talking to him. His father was giving him all the knowledge on the enemy that he will face in the future. Soon afterwards Humphrey resumed his training. He began to feel the finish line approaching since it was mid to late winter.

Alpha School

Kate and the other alphas in training were out but freezing, they were in training at the moment. With winter soon coming to an end they would eventually return back to the Western Territory. Winston remembers the meet that he has to arrange with Tony, with Humphrey's warning still in his mind, he had to make sure that Tony accepts this new alliance that Humphrey has made.

Spring

Spring weather has finally arrived the snow is now melting and the temperatures began to warm up once again. Kate and the others have finished their training and were now ready to leave Alpha School to return home. It's been a long three months and winter is over for now. Kate, along with her parents and other wolves that finished their training were now returning home.

Outskirts of Western Territory

Humphrey was just about done with his training, still he is not to return until tomorrow. Their were a couple more things his father has planned out for him before he returns to the western territory. It was just powers that he needed to learn in his mind since they train very hard to achieve these powers. He remembers that his pack would had powers to detect feelings, pick up unrecognizable presences that are not friendly, even reading the minds of what one is thinking, plus talking to one another in their minds as well.

Soon he will be ready for what comes next, however he doesn't know that their's a wolf that's watching him from a good distance, he doesn't know is that it's his older brother watching him. His brother is smiling at him, proud that his younger brother is now ready to fight just like him, but his body says another thing to him. He plans on meeting him in a few days since he only found five other survivors of their pack and brought them back with him since they are needed for this upcoming war.

They day now began to end and Humphrey has accomplished everything that his father taught him. The sky grew darker and the temperatures were dropping which is going to be another cold night at least not freezing. Humphrey returned to his den and immediately lied down to get some sleep for the journey back to the Western Territory. He also has a lot on his mind since he has to meet up with Winston tomorrow and they were going to meet pack leader Tony from the Eastern Territory for the deal, if he doesn't accept the deal, both territories will fall to the enemy and they will all be wiped out.

Humphrey fell asleep but still seeing the nightmares of the fall of his pack and territory, he's beginning to manage through it now, but still sees it once in a while. He knows that this will stop once he takes out the leader of the enemy and peace will come.

The next day Humphrey was out and heading back to the Western Territory, his training now finished and he was ready to begin what's next, the deal that has to be made for the unification of the Easter and Western Territories.

Western Territory

Humphrey returned at last and saw the pack looking at him. They were shock at what they saw. The pack couldn't even recognize Humphrey until they saw Humphrey up close, he has changed a lot. Humphrey right now needed to meet up with Winston and see if he has made word with Tony about meeting up for the talks.

One of the Alpha's came up to Humphrey and Humphrey told him to take him to Winston right away. The alpha wolf nodded and lead him to the pack leaders den since their was no time to waste. They both made it to the den and Humphrey thanked the Alpha and he left. Humphrey went in and saw both Winston and Eve sitting and talking, until they saw him, they were in shock at how much Humphrey has changed through out the winter.

Humphrey and Winston began to talk to each other and getting set for the talks with Tony. They both talking to one another until lunch and they had everything set for tomorrow. The message to Tony was now sent by one of the Alpha's that Winston sent to the border line of the Eastern and Western territories. Just afterwards, Kate came back and saw her father talking with some wolf, she was confused at this and went up to both of them.

As she joined up with the two of them her memory kicked in right away while looking at the wolf. She couldn't believe who she was seeing at the moment. It's Humphrey, the two usually talked and hanged out near the pack leaders den since it was a good spot to look over the valley. She can see that he has changed a lot and wasn't the same wolf she met a long time ago.

She then greets him and Humphrey greets her, she just couldn't take her eyes off him at all, he looked more handsome then before. Winston and Humphrey finished with the conversation and Humphrey saw Kate and he smiled at her and then left. Kate was blushing at this but then asked her father what they were talking about. He explained to her what was going to happen.

The next day

Humphrey along with Winston, Eve, Hutch and few other Alpha's headed to the borderline for today's talks with the Eastern wolves. They arrived soon afterwards and saw that Tony was waiting for them along with his son and some of his Alpha's as well. The talks were going to begin right away.

Humphrey spoke. "Your wondering why I brought you here, Tony. We'll I'm here to tell you that I have a deal that I want you to hear from me. My pack was attacked nearly a year ago by an enemy that wants power. My father told me that their next target is here both East and West packs. We're in danger and when the time comes, they'll strike. They only strike when we're vulnerable. I know who the leader is and he's not one to talk with. You both have to unite and call off what ever you have planned out soon." Tony was not happy about it and asked. "What do you mean? Me and Winston have planned this out for awhile now and you want us to throw it all away to unite under something different?"

Humphrey knew this was going to happen, but Tony still doesn't know much about him. Tony continues on. "It's against pack law to break what we have made." Humphrey responded angrily. "That is your law, not mine!" Tony is now shocked and didn't understand what he meant until Humphrey spoke. "The Ranger Pack, doesn't support other pack laws from any other pack that we know, our laws allow us to do what we want, we have our freedom! We don't support other pack laws no matter what they are! If outsiders try to add these laws, they are hostile and we execute them on sight! You dare go against the Ranger wolves, you automatically declare war on us!" Tony now knew who Humphrey was and got scared right away. He spoke. "No, I don't want war with you. If you want us to unite, then I'll agree to it, but what about food supply?" Humphrey answered that. "The caribou that use to cross my pack territory were like gifts to us, they sacrifice themselves to us as we agreed not to hunt them, but since the attack I've had to hunt for my food. If I can find that caribou herd, then I can bring them here to the valley where they can be here. I need you Tony, to bring your pack here, right away. I know for a fact that my enemy are going to attack you first at your territory. I need you and your pack to join the Ranger Pack since it's the only option we have."

Tony nodded and the talks continued on about what they are going to do next.

Afterwards Tony returned to his pack immediately, Humphrey and Winston along with the Alphas that came returned back to their pack right away. Winston needed to warn his wolves of the situation that they are in. Humphrey needed to get all of them trained up just like him. It's the only choice that was left, with the skills that the Alpha wolfs have are very useless. The enemy is much more dangerous then that and kill without warning. Humphrey has a lot to work with.

Early Summer

Border Line of Western Territory

A brown wolf which happens to be Humphrey's brother Michael. His body has scars in different places and he had a serious scar on his throat, he can no longer talk, but was only able to talk through someone's mind. He also has a scar going through his right eye, at least no damage to the eye and his vision at all. He along with five other Ranger wolf survivors are with him, two males and three females. It's been a year since he's seen his little brother and now he can finally see him once again after so long.

The five Ranger wolves entered the territory and headed to den where Humphrey is living in.

Humphrey sensed six wolves coming to him, but he can tell that they were his pack members, but he didn't know that one of the is his brother. Michael and the Ranger wolves approached Humphrey's den and Michael looked in and saw him sitting with his back to him. Humphrey turned around and saw Michael. Humphrey didn't know who he is and asked. "Your part of the Ranger pack right?" Michael nodded and Humphrey noticed that he looked familiar. It wasn't long afterward until Michael spoke to him in his mind. "It's been a long time little brother." Humphrey froze right their and was shocked at what he heard. Soon his memories kicked in right away and spoke. "Michael?" Michael smiled and nodded and said to Humphrey in his mind. "It's good to see you again Humphrey."

The two brothers hugged each other after so long and were glad to be back with one another. Michael explain to him everything that has happened throughout the entire year while he was gone, from the beginning all the way to the end. Michael introduced the five other survivors to Humphrey. The two males were Boris, and Anton. The three females were Anna, Tania, and Vera. All five of them greeted Humphrey and were glad to see him once again.

The five survivors talked with Humphrey and his brother saying that they were both now the Pack Leaders of the Ranger pack, plus they will follow them into the battle even into death. Plans were being made for what is expected to happen later on.

Humphrey now in a secluded area of the territory and was lying on his back looking up at the sky and just thinking, after making plans Michael along with Boris we're going to head back to the Ranger territory to try and find the Caribou heard and tell them where to come. Things were now progressing exactly what they needed to be and they had to train both the Eastern and Western wolves on their training so that they have a much better chance at winning this war.

Kate was searching for Humphrey and she picked up his scent and followed it to the secluded area that he's at right now. She arrives at the area and sees that Humphrey is on his back just looking at the sky since their is nothing to do at the moment. Kate walked up to him and Humphrey looked at her and they both smiled at each other. Kate lies down next to him and is wondering what he's thinking at the moment. So she asks him.

Humphrey tells her when the question was asked. "Thinking about what's going to happen soon. It's believed that the enemy is going to attack the Eastern Territory since they are weak. If I know well he'll send a small force to wipe out Tony and his pack, the only thing is that I know what they are planning, and I need to go to the Eastern Territory soon when they are about to attack. I need to send a message to him to let him know that the Ranger pack is still alive and that we are coming for him for revenge on what he's done."

Kate understands what's going to happen soon. The Western and Eastern Packs must train under the Ranger pack in order for the war to end. A lot is going to happen and Humphrey had to get everyone ready before the worst can occur. If this fails, then both Eastern and Western Territories will fall into enemy hands. Humphrey needed the closet ally pack that he knows which happens to be his Uncle's pack which they are from Russia. His Uncle Kril leads his pack the Loyalists which were one of the most experienced pack that is known in Russia. His pack show no mercy to those that dare go against him and his family.

Humphrey had to send him a message right away since he needs his help for this along with the Loyalists. Kate cuddles next to Humphrey, she is scared but knows that Humphrey is going to protect her no matter what. Humphrey can sense that she is scared of what can possibly occur later on. He comforts her, calming her down and the two rubbed noses for a bit.

After relax for some time, they both return to Humphrey's den and decided just chat and wait for Kate's parents to arrive since Humphrey had to notify them about the upcoming attack that the enemy was going to do. He along with his brother have plans set for the enemy. Humphrey and Michael are both going to be leading the defense on the Eastern Territory.

It's late in the afternoon and Humphrey sees both Winston and Eve arriving at his den, as they both enter Humphrey was now sitting along with Kate next to him and he began to tell him what's to happen and what they needed to do right away. They both talked for about 2 hours, Humphrey told him that he needs to train both East and West wolves to be experienced just like his pack. Winston agreed to it immediately and needed to tell Tony as well since it's very important.

Soon after both Eve and Winston left Humphrey's den and Kate asks him what will happen soon. He explains that he needs to train both east and west packs to be strong like the Rangers wolves were. It would take him late fall and through out winter to get them to be fully trained completely before the worst can happen to them. Kate nodded and the two nuzzled each other and both went on with their day.

The sun began to set and Humphrey was just on a hill with his eyes closed sitting facing to the west as the sun set. Somehow he was seeing something in his mind that was now shocking him completely.

 **In Humphrey's Mind**

Humphrey saw what is him and Kate along what appears to be three young pups with both of them, and it appears that they were now married. He doesn't understand what's going on but his father sure did and spoke. "I see that your confused my son." Humphrey looked and saw his father next to him and nods. "Well I can tell you this Humphrey. This is your future, your going to have pups yourself soon with your mate. It will happen during the war but you'll be able to protect your family no matter what, peace is now coming. You and your brother will win this war and avenge us for what he's done." His father said. Humphrey nodded and looked at his soon to be family that is going to happen soon.

"What do I need to do?" Humphrey asks and his father tells him. "Just fight and protect those that are in trouble and in danger. You and your brother are half Russia on my side. Remember, your strength and courage will bring this war to an end once and for all. You both can do this and I will be watch along with your mother, she's proud of your both on what you two have become. I'll return to talk to you again my son so be ready for that when it happens." Humphrey nods and looks one last time at his future knowing that soon it will come that he's going to have a family with Kate soon. It seems like a lot, but he has to be ready for anything. He cannot fail this at all.

 **Reality**

Humphrey opened his eyes and entered back into his den and saw that Kate was sitting waiting for him. He sits next to her and begins to tell her what he saw and what the future holds.

Kate was in shock at what Humphrey told her, she was going to have Humphrey's pup soon. She wasn't scared, but nervous about it, she knows that Humphrey is going to take care of her no matter what happens. Their future is coming and it's going to be something that they must earn.

* * *

 **It's been awhile, but I've been very busy with other stuff and it's going to effect me on how I upload and write, but I'm not going to stop no matter what. I hope that the wait was worth it, enjoy what's out and when the time comes another chapter will be released. Take care, stay safe, and I'll return. Signing off.**


End file.
